cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Playschool is now way cool!
'''Playschool is now way cool! '''is an episode of The CBeebies House Show. Plot It's Ouchle H. Cactus' first day of Pre-School at the CBeebies House. Segments * Cold Open - Today is the day that Ouchle H. Cactus starts school with Pui Fan Lee and Nisha Anil, but she doesn't want to go. Even though her mum told her about all the good things that would happen at school, she still doesn't want to go, because it would mean leaving her dolly all alone in her house, but she feels like going once her mum says she can take her dolly with her after all. She puts on her coat, and gathers some extra items for her dolly. * Scene 1 - At school, Nisha informs Dodge T. Dog, Messy the Worm, BB Bunny, Merridy, Jacob, and Kai that there's a new "girl" coming to join them today. Dodge and BB practice the way they'll introduce themselves to her, but when Ouchle arrives, it turns out they already know each other. They then show her their cubbies. * Wigged Out - School * Rock n' Roll Rhymes - Eminem (Sam Michaels) and Dodge sing "Where Is Thumbkin?" * Scene 2 - Pui and her pupils check the date, weather, and theme. The theme is "Yum!", which is basically all about eating healthy foods. Now it's time to make craft. Pui, Dodge, BB, and Ouchle make a newspaper activity using shaped sponges and paints while Nisha, Alex Winters, and the Kids play "Three Little Pigs" using finger puppets, but Ouchle has a bit of a problem - she refuses to wear her smock! But when Pui anyway puts it on her, she hurts herself. * 7-Second Sumo - Map of the UK * The Tasting Game - Cabbage and Broccoli * Scene 3 - While Ouchle is having a sleep, Dodge and the Dogketeers arrive at school to recruit some new members. He sings how "You Can Be a Dog," by doing the things that dogs do! He leaves, inviting everyone to the next meeting. By the time Pui closes the door, he immediately returns - because the next meeting's starting now! * Rock n'Roll Rhymes CD Commercial * Nautical Nine - Tying Your Shoes * Scene 4 - Dodge introduces all the Dogketeers to the newest member of said club - Ouchle, who spells her name with blocks, then knocking them down. She later requests Nisha if she can use the loo. * Birthday Cards with Andy Day and Ben Cajee * Scene 5 - It's Lunch Time now, but Ouchle doesn't think there's anything grouchy for her to eat. Nisha serves strawberries, bananas, and tangerines to Merridy, Kai, and Dodge, and blueberries, grapes, and kiwi fruit to BB, Jacob, and Messy. Pui then gives a yummy fruit rainbow to Ouchle. Afterwards, everyone plays on computers * Scene 6 - After computer time, It's now naptime and everyone heads off to their cots. Gina gives Ouchle her dolly, when Messy suddenly starts crying for no reason. Messy sobs uncontrollably, having forgotten her teddy bear at home; she can't sleep without it. Others offer to let her borrow their stuffed animals, but Messy wants a teddy bear. Ouchle places her mat on her cot, offering to share her dolly with her. Messy accepts and the two lie down for their nap. * Scene 7 - Ouchle's mum returns to the school. * Bedtime Story - Sidney Sloane reads a story about what New York City is like. * Credits Trivia * Due to Warrick Brownlow-Pike's absence, Ali Eisner and Stacia Newcomb perform Dodge T. Dog while Andrew Spooner performs BB Bunny, although Pike does play Dodge in the pre-taped material. * Ouchle is performed by Clare Duffy, who also plays Ouchina L. Cactus.